Monsters in the Sky
by TRUMPAPHONE
Summary: Captain Harrison farthing captains the HML Medusa; a monstrous flying ship in the British Sky Fleet of 1913. Whilst heading home from a crucial mission in the Beaufort Sea, an unexpected French naval fleet is sighted, and all is not as it seems... Please enjoy this heart racing adventure from the alternate history steampunk world of Leviathans!


_Evening all! Welcome to the wonderful world of Leviathans!_

_Now, after much deliberation, procrastination and research, my first story is on the shelves!_

_..._

_Or the internet.. whatever._

_My point is that this story is in fact my first, so I'm not exactly expecting a huge response, however it would be great to get some input as to what you guys want to see more of, and what you're looking forward to._

_Thank you all for your input, it's much appreciated._

_Also, I don't own Leviathans, as much as I'd like to. That's Catalyst's job._

_(They also own this little snippet at the start (just so you know (It's just so you guys get a good idea of the universe(yes That Dere Guy, brackets are fun!))))_

* * *

_**In 1878 the Polish genius Rynchowski isolated an electrical fluid with remarkable lifting capabilities. A single, pivotal event that would change the world.**_

_**The smartest military minds of the coming generation—Zeppelin, Jellico, Fisher and others—diverted their attention to the glorious new technological revolution and sea-going battleships were abandoned around the world. In their place, armored giants took to the skies.**_

_**In 1906, Great Britain launched the HML Leviathan, the first of the "super air ships", sparking an arms race around the world. By 1910 the most powerful nations boasted large High Fleets, and the start of small skirmishes left the world uneasy…welcome to Leviathans!**_

"The Leviathan is reporting all fires extinguished captain"

Captain Harrison James Farthing nodded sharply in reply to the Midshipman's report from the flagship as he surveyed the sky surrounding them.

His ship, The HML _Medusa_, was one of two Leviathan class vessels in their formation. It was situated immediately above a pair a close flying, county class light cruisers; the _Essex_ and the _Hertfordshire. _Immediately adjacent to them were a pair of lightly armed destroyers; The _Trafford_ and the _Raven_. And situated only a few hundred metres from the _Medusa's _port bow, was the flagship of the British Sky Fleet; the most powerful vessel above the face of the Earth: The HML _Leviathan_.

Captain Farthing smiled to himself as he reminded himself that he was the captain of a ship in the largest and deadliest collection of Sky Fleet vessels assembled in human history.

Ever.

They had spent the last three days travelling above the Beaufort Sea, hunting down the last remnants of the French sea-going navy. Which was considered to be the only remaining threat to any leviathan fleet in the modern world of 1913. _'Was.' _ Farthing reminded himself. The last seventy two hours had not seen them idle, and all that remained of the mighty French fleet was now being used by the local marine life as a very large and very expensive artificial reef. And all the British Sky Fleet had to show for it was a couple fires and a friendly paint scratch to remember them by.

The fleet was heading east, with no more French resistance in the area they were free to head home for a well-earned and much needed rest until their next posting.

"Captain!" Came the cry of Lieutenant Sam Richards as he burst through onto the bridge, slamming the door against the bulkhead. "Captain!" He said, repeating himself, obviously breathless. "Ships Captain! French naval ships sighted six miles north west!" He composed himself before continuing, grinning almost sadistically. "Looks like we missed a couple sir."

"Telegram for you sir" said another young lieutenant, grinning similarly. "It's from the Leviathan" Captain Farthing unfurled the small piece of bright yellow paper. The large black font read: 'SMALL FRENCH FLEET SIGHTED STOP CHANGE OF COURSE STOP NEW HEADING 312 DEGREES STOP.'

Farthing stepped purposefully up to the great wooden wheel atop the bridge, gripping the oversized wooden spokes and spinning it gracefully anti clockwise. In perfect synch with the rest of the fleet, the _Medusa _swung round to the designated heading, the electroid tanks hummed as he ordered the massive vessel brought up to speed. The fleet assembled itself into a giant arrowhead, the two Leviathans adjacent to one another in the sky. A storm front rumbled harmlessly in the distance.

Farthing did not care.

There was one last job to do.

* * *

_Tada!_

_I realize it's not much, its more of a pilot to get you guys interested, and other chapters will be longer than this, but its something._

_Anyway, thank you to all those who read this, and a special thank you to all those who take their time to write a review and tell me what they want. It really does mean a lot._

_Also a super duper special thank you to That Dere Guy and Catalyst Game Labs, without whom this would not exist._

_TRUMPAPHONE signing off...  
for now_


End file.
